


Frisk's new pal!

by isissa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, just somethin quick for the new patch :)), the patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isissa/pseuds/isissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write someth other than mettacest so here's a short fluff...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk's new pal!

**Author's Note:**

> Frisk's dialogue [This stuff here] is sign! It's not written exactly as it's spoken for fluidity of reading, also I'm not competent to write that accurately.

One of the extraordinary things about raising your brother by yourself is learning to deal with all of the strange things children do, and being able to completely immerse yourself in a child’s point of view. That’s why when Frisk told Sans about their new imaginary friend, he got involved right away.

            “[They speak like I do!]” Frisk had animatedly signed at him, a bright smile on their face. “[He likes reading, too.]” Frisk sat at the kitchen table, watching Sans and Toriel cook.

            “Is that so, kiddo? What’s his name?” He’d thrown a glance over his shoulder while cooking.

            “[Doesn’t have one…I think. I call him the man!]”

            “No name? That’s a shame. Haha, that totally rhymed.” He mumbled.

            “Sans, you’re too much.” Toriel giggled. “Can you do me a favour and set the table?”

            “Sure thing, we’ll talk later Frisk.”

           

~

 

            “[The man says he’d like to go out sometime.]” Frisk mumbled over colouring books, chatting to Sans who was currently watching television.

            Sans grinned. “Wanna go out, all three of us?”

            “[I asked, he’s too shy.]”

            Sans’ grin weakened a little. “Aww man, really? I don’t bite, y’know.”

            “[He’s not here right now, but I’ll let him know.]” Frisk stood up suddenly. “[He might be in my room. Wait here.]” Frisk jogged up the stairs immediately after, leaving Sans to his tv and his thoughts. He took a moment to relax before curiosity overwhelmed him. Taking a moment to stretch after he stood up, Sans took a shortcut to just outside of Frisk’s room. He put his head up against the door, listening for any sound.

            There was giggling, followed by the shuffling of fabric. The skeleton knocked on the door. “Hey kiddo, do you mind if I come in?” Sans had asked, but he had already opened the door. He peeked inside to see Frisk turning back to look at him, a frown painted across his features.

            “[Jeeze Sans, you’re going to spook him.]”

            “Oh, sorry kiddo, I was just…” The shadow that Sans had just overlooked moved again. Upon first glance it seemed so unremarkable he hadn’t paid it any mind, but it was definitely there now. A shadow. A face. A presence. Then static.

            The figure held up it’s hands, floating without limbs attached to them. Sans froze as dark circles met his gaze. “[Did you forget about me, Sans?]”

 

**Author's Note:**

> do yknow how hard it is to not spoil an ending this obvious and cliche? jesus


End file.
